Spoilers for the next episodes
by MaltaGozo
Summary: Here, you will find some spoilers for the next episodes of the serie I made about Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILERS**

I'm not gonna be able to update as fast as I would like to this Summer. I'm going back to Paris, France, and I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy... So, to make you wait, here's some spoilers...

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next stories, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

**Episode 7 : **It's the winter's holiday. This Christmas and New Year' eve for Miley and Lilly, as an item. Lilly gets a job to be able to get Miley the perfect present, but she ends up spending no time with her gilfriend.

**Episode 8 :**Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville, her home town. Miley invites Lilly to come with her, Jackson and her dad. Lilly meets Miley's family and Miley other bestfriend,

**Episode 9 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip.

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-)

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories! I hope you're enjoying them as much as I love writting them!! Take care, guys !!!

MaltaGozo


	2. June 25

**SPOILERS**

I'm not gonna be able to update as fast as I would like to this Summer. I'm going back to Paris, France, and I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy... So, to make you wait, here's some spoilers...

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next stories, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

**Episode 7 : **It's the winter's holiday. These Christmas and New Year' eve is the first for Miley and Lilly, as an item. Lilly gets a job to be able to get Miley the perfect present, but she ends up spending no time with her gilfriend. **Miley misses her mom at this time of the year more than ever.**

**Episode 8 :**Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville, her home town. Miley invites Lilly to come with her, Jackson and her dad. Lilly meets Miley's family and Miley other bestfriend, **Jodie, who is trying to hit on Miley, to ''experiment.'' Lilly discovers the 'joy' of rodeo and ranch work.**

**Episode 9 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip.

**Episode 10 :**** the highschool organizes a cruise in the Pacific for a week to celebrate the end of the school year. All the freshmen will go. **

**Episode 11 and 12 :** **Hannah goes on tour, during Summer time. Lola is there too. The girls will have a big fight. Will they make up?**

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-)

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories! I hope you're enjoying them as much as I love writting them!! Take care, guys !!!

MaltaGozo


	3. July 18

**SPOILERS**

I'm not gonna be able to update as fast as I would like to this Summer. I'm going back to Paris, France, and I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy... So, to make you wait, here's some spoilers...

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next stories, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

**Episode 8 :**Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville, her home town. Miley invites Lilly to come with her, Jackson and her dad. Lilly meets Miley's family and Miley other bestfriend, Jodie, who is trying to hit on Miley, to ''experiment.'' Lilly discovers the 'joy' of rodeo and ranch work.

**Episode 09:** **Miley finds herself in another reality, and she doesn't know how to come back. All her world is turned upside down. Shejust moved in Malibu and doesn't know Lilly. Lilly is dating someone else, Oliver. How will she win Lilly's heart? **

**Fortunatly, the class has to take care of false babies and Miley and Lilly are paired up. Is it the way to get Lilly back?**

**Episode 10 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip.

**Episode 11 :** the highschool organizes a cruise in the Pacific for a week to celebrate the end of the school year. All the freshmen will go. **Lilly meets someone and feels attracted to this person**.

**Episode 12 and 13 :** Hannah goes on tour, during Summer time. Lola is there too. The girls will have their biggest fight ever. Will they make up?

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-)

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories! I hope you're enjoying them as much as I love writting them!! Take care, guys !!!

MaltaGozo


	4. July 19

**SPOILERS**

I'm not gonna be able to update as fast as I would like to this Summer. I'm going back to Paris, France, and I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy... So, to make you wait, here's some spoilers...

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next stories, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

**Episode 8 :**Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville, her home town. Miley invites Lilly to come with her, Jackson and her dad. Lilly meets Miley's family and Miley other bestfriend, Jodie, who is trying to hit on Miley, to ''experiment.'' Lilly discovers the 'joy' of rodeo and ranch work.

**Episode 09:** Miley finds herself in another reality, and she doesn't know how to come back. All her world is turned upside down. Shejust moved in Malibu and doesn't know Lilly. Lilly is dating someone else, Oliver. How will she win Lilly's heart?

Fortunatly, the class has to take care of false babies and Miley and Lilly are paired up. Is it the way to get Lilly back?

**Lots of readers are worried that I'll start Liley's relationship at the beginning with this episode, but I won't. It's kind of the same basic idea of ''When you wish you were the star.'' It will be the following of my stories, but something weird will happen and Miley will find herself somewhere else the time of this only episode. Don't worry, I won't change what I wrote, I won't start all over. Liley as you know them will still be there! **

**Episode 10 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip.

**Episode 11 :** the highschool organizes a cruise in the Pacific for a week to celebrate the end of the school year. All the freshmen will go. Lilly meets someone and feels attracted to this person.

**Episode 12 and 13 :** Hannah goes on tour, during Summer time. Lola is there too. The girls will have their biggest fight ever. Will they make up?

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-)

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories! I hope you're enjoying them as much as I love writting them!! Take care, guys !!!

MaltaGozo


	5. July 25

**SPOILERS**

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next episodes, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

* * *

**Episode 8 : **Hannah has to do a documentary in Nashville, her home town. Miley invites Lilly to come with her, Jackson and her dad. Lilly meets Miley's family and Miley other bestfriend, Jodie, who is trying to hit on Miley. Lilly discovers the 'joy' of rodeo and ranch work. Other problem, Miley has to come out to her family and especially to her grandmother. 

**Episode 09:** Miley finds herself in another reality, and she doesn't know how to come back. All her world is turned upside down. Shejust moved in Malibu and doesn't know Lilly. Lilly is dating someone else, Oliver. How will she win Lilly's heart?

Fortunatly, the class has to take care of false babies and Miley and Lilly are paired up. Is it the way to get Lilly back?

Lots of readers are worried that I'll start Liley's relationship at the beginning with this episode, but I won't. It's kind of the same basic idea of ''When you wish you were the star.'' It will be the following of my stories, but something weird will happen and Miley will find herself somewhere else the time of this only episode. Don't worry, I won't change what I wrote, I won't start all over. Liley as you know them will still be there!

**Episode 10 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip. **This is the time for a big and crucial conversation about how they want their relationship to evolve. **

**Episode 11 :**** Jake and Miley have to do a piece of Romeo and Juliet for school, while Lilly is stuck with Amber for a piece of Hamlet. Lilly feels threatened by Jake. Is she right? Does Miley still have feelings for Jake? How Lilly will manage to not burn out around Amber?**

**Episode 12 :** the highschool organizes a cruise in the Pacific for a week to celebrate the end of the school year. All the freshmen will go. Lilly meets someone and feels attracted to this person.

**Episode 13 and 14 :** Hannah goes on tour, during Summer time. Lola is there too. The girls will have their biggest fight ever. Will they make up?

**Episode 15:** Hannah comes back from tour, and it's the beginning of the school year. Did Miley and Lilly make up?

* * *

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-) 

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!

**I would like to thank you all! I have 35 readers who add me as one of their favorite authors and that means a lot to me !! **

**I apologize for all the grammar and vocabulary errors I can make in the different episodes. I told you this before, but English is not my first language. I'm learning... I hope it doesn't bother you too much while you're reading... I do try my best to sound and look as American as possible for you to be comfortable, but it's kind of hard... **

**Still, thanks again for all the reviews. They are very helpful and encouraging. It makes me want to write more. I want to make my readers happy, and I hope I'm somewhat succeeding! **

**Your devoted author, MaltaGozo**


	6. Poll

**Hello Everyone!**

For those who've been on the forum, you know that I'm thinking about MAYBE write sex scenes for my serie because some of you requested it...

But, I don't want to do anything who could upset the readers of Liley's heart. So, like a poll, I want to have your opinion: do you want me to add sex scenes in my serie...? I'll follow the majority, so then VOTE by reviewing...

If I do write sex scenes, it will be sweet and tender. Because it just how they are together...


	7. September 13

**SPOILERS**

I'm not gonna be able to update as fast as I would like to this Summer. I'm going back to Paris, France, and I guess I'm gonna be pretty busy... So, to make you wait, here's some spoilers...

Ok, so for those who don't want to know what's going to happen in the next stories, don't read !! You've been warned... :-)

All the updates I make will be in **Bold**

* * *

**Episode 09:** Miley finds herself in another reality, and she doesn't know how to come back. All her world is turned upside down. Shejust moved in Malibu and doesn't know Lilly. Lilly is dating someone else, Oliver. How will she win Lilly's heart?

Fortunatly, the class has to take care of false babies and Miley and Lilly are paired up. Is it the way to get Lilly back?

Lots of readers are worried that I'll start Liley's relationship at the beginning with this episode, but I won't. It's kind of the same basic idea of ''When you wish you were the star.'' It will be the following of my stories, but something weird will happen and Miley will find herself somewhere else the time of this only episode. Don't worry, I won't change what I wrote, I won't start all over. Liley as you know them will still be there!

**Episode 10 :**Lilly is turning 16. What will Miley do to make this birthday very special? Lilly gets her driving licence, and takes Miley on a road Trip t**o Seattle where Hannah has a concert.** This is the time for a big and crucial conversation about how they want their relationship to evolve.

**Episode 11 :**Jake and Miley have to do a piece of Romeo and Juliet for school, while Lilly is stuck with Amber for a piece of Hamlet. Lilly feels threatened by Jake. Is she right? Does Miley still have feelings for Jake? How Lilly will manage to not burn out around Amber?

**Six months anniversary.**

**Episode 12 :** the highschool organizes a cruise in the Pacific for a week to celebrate the end of the school year. All the freshmen will go. Lilly meets someone and feels attracted to this person. **A karaoke night is organized.**

**Episode 13 and 14 :** Hannah goes on tour, during Summer time. Lola is there too. **Hannah will know her first stalker experience**. **How Lilly will react to that? **The girls will have their biggest fight ever. Will they make up?

**Episode 15:** Hannah comes back from tour, and it's the beginning of the school year. Did Miley and Lilly make up? **New Students, new relationships?**

I'll update this page as soon as I get new ideas, or as soon as I am willing to give out some spoilers!! I love teasing ! ;-)

If you want to see some special things happen between the girls, or with Hannah, or anything that comes to your mind, just let me know in the review section! I'll do my best to put some of the ideas in my stories ! After all, I write them for you!!


End file.
